The streamers story
by The MasterMind 2000
Summary: what happens in the deep or Norway (rated t cause abuse etc)


The stream story.

**A/N: None of these characters are abusive or hate each other, at time of writing we are all good friends and this is purely a bantersaurous rex **** also taftur isn't friends with kim and Ludvig doesn't ever hit me (I only see him on skype).**

Once upon a time has always been a lame start however even now it doesn't fit and this is a tale for the ages. It all started five years ago next Tuesday when the SCK was just a distant memory and the website twitch had been banned for copyright reasons. However, even though they had disbanded didn't mean anything as they lived together in a house in the South of Norway with their friend Ludvig. Over time they found the bond that they experienced as young adults streaming had developed over time for some as close relationships as others as lovers. As the only female in the house Ali discovered that taking care of 5 males was a hard job, especially with looking after twins. When Ross and Magna were not in the larger bedroom, they spent the majority of the time working at the farm for the mayor who forced them to tend the horses, which took up around four hours of their time a day. The rest of the time they spent playing games on the only Nintendo console remaining. To pass the time they mainly played Super Mario Bros.

As Ali stared at the window she noticed the two lovers skip hand in hand grinning ear to ear. Quickly drying her hands, she rushed out of the room, pulling her cap hastily over her long brown hair, slamming the door open.

"What did she say?" she queried, eyes bright with excitement.

"Well" Magna paused, "she said we could keep both as long as we do some more hours at work"

Ali gave a little sigh of relief, it had always been a concern of hers that Mayor Taftur would take one of her babies, and the concern only grew when they became old enough to work. Giving a small _whoop, _Ali ran to the house towards her two boys that stared in puzzlement over to their mother, as she ripped her hat off to give her boys a hug.

"Mum" The first complained "Dave keeps punching me"

Ali laughed, and gave him a hug "don't worry Anthony, your brother will behave" giving a mock stern look she asked not hiding the giggle in her voice "won't you?"

Dave smiled "of course mum" He turned to his brother "do you want to play with your light saber again? I can teach you a trick" He stood up, dragging his brother up with him, "is that ok mum?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" she grinned, "just be back for lunch ok?"

Watching as they ran off she sighed and looked up as Ludvig walked in. Turning round she gave him a hug, tears dripping down her face, sighing with relief. Wiping her eyes Ludvig gave a smile and just squeezed her. "Talk later" he grinned.

As Ali walked round the house, tiding after everyone she wondered if she wanted to go back to the UK, take them all to safety, and be homeless, but as she looked at Anthony playing she sighed and decided that they were safe enough from the psychotic mayor.

"MUM, MUM" Anthony panted "look what I can do mum" Waving around a plastic lightsaber his eyes filled with hope and happiness.

"That's great hun, I'll call you my Jedi" Ali smiled, looking at her watch she gasped, "Right sweetie I have to go, tell Daddy that he has to finish lunch, cause I have to bake brownies right now"

Giving a hurried kiss to Jedi's small head off she ran through the house, down the side and up the steep steps of the mansion.

Ducking her head under the door frame into Mayor Taft's kitchen she pulled her hat back over her head, and pulled on her gloves and started to furiously bake brownies. After the first batch was ready she smiled and walked up to the living room where she knew that Taft would be sat speak to her friend, Kim. As she knocked four times on the large copper door she sighed, she remembered a time when she and Taft were friends, when they would stream Town of Salem together and laugh like close friends, sighing quietly she pulled open the door and quietly placed the brownies to the left of the grand chair, ornate was gems of every colour.

On the way out she smiled as she saw a picture of them when they were younger, and when the SCK were together playing games and just chilling together, looking closer she saw that ross had a pea being forced up his nose by magna, chuckling to herself she stood up straight as she turned to leave the door to find Taft standing over her.

"What can I do for you Miss" She smiled, slowly backing towards the door.

"why are you looking at that picture" the Mayor asked, voiced not raised but still threatening.

"I just wanted to remember good times" Ali stuttered.

"You know that is a bad move" Taftur grinned, slowly pulling out a knife "I said I would spare the kids, and I will keep my word but, BUT give me your arm" She smiled sweetly and gave a little giggle "Do you know how I got this knife? A very old, good friend gave it to me, and told me to kill all traitors".

"No Taft, don't do this please" Tears dripping down Ali's shirt revealed her fears "Don't leave the kids motherless"

Taft smiled "Ali, Hun I know you're not a traitor, come on I'm better than that, I have a revolver if I want to do that, a knife causes little pains, like scars on arms"

Yanking Ali's arm forward she grinned as she stabbed her knife down through the arm and out the other side. Squealing in pain, Ali dropped to the floor and began to weep silently, regretting everything she had ever done.

Taft smiled "It's only one more to your collection on that arm, I am so thankful that Ludvig and Magna found you in time, or I wouldn't have that much fun with you now would I?"

Snapping to attention she frowned "and now move, I don't want a slave's blood on my carpet. Clean yourself up and go home"

After cleaning up, Ali walked home to find the boys celebrating with a round of Mario, she smiled and walked into the kitchen to find lunch already made. Grinning she grabbed it and sat next to Ludvig. Looking down at her he pulled her to the side, tossing the remote to Dave.

"Ok" he sighed, "why the f*** did you do this to yourself?"

Ali whimpered, "please hunny, it wasn't me, Taft did it; said it would join my collection"

"YOU IDIOT" He screamed "How could you let her, you know what she might be right, only an idiot would let herself be STABBED by her boss". Picking up a chair he smiled sadly as he whacked the chair across Ali's head, as she collapsed to the floor.

Magna walked in as Ludvig walked out and sighed, picking up Ali's lifeless body he carried her to her study and laid her down on her bed, nursing her wounds he grimaced and walked out, trying not to sob at what he saw.

Chapter 2

Sitting up, Ali saw clock and quietly stood up shaking off the feeling that something was wrong. As she wondered round the house tiding up, she saw a broken chair and quickly threw it in the trash, walking into the kitchen she faced the mounds of washing up she broke down, pulling out a knife from the draws, she quickly scratched her arms, not even feeling the pain, covering her arm with a bandage she forced a smile and pulled her sleeve down. Picking up some sweets, she passed the table where the boys were eating breakfast and dropped a few on their laps giving them a reassuring nod she continued walking to give Ross his lunch, which was a beaker of beer and a baked potato.

She walked towards Magna, and he grabbed her and pulled her down and whispered in her ear "I saw it and I can help"

Giving her a hug, Magna was stunned to find tears dripping down her face, she had always been relatively strong, he knew she had problems with depression in the past, she had a scar on her wrist to prove it, but he didn't think that she was bad again.


End file.
